1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers.
More particularly, the present invention relates to protective covers of the type especially adapted for embracing the handle of an implement.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a grip cover which is securable to the handle of an implement for protecting the hand of the user.
2. Prior Art
It is frequently necessary, in the normal daily course of affairs for many persons, to handle implements wherein there exists the potential for pain or harm such as generated by heat or electricity. Examples involving both skilled professionals plying their trade and enthusiasts pursuing avocational interests are manifest.
Representative is the construction worker, carpenter or roofer utilizing a power hand tool such as a nail gun or staple driver. The tool, usually having a metal exterior including handle, is used in an intermittent cycle. While construction materials are being cut, fitted and placed, the tool lies dormant absorbing solar energy. Subsequently, the tool is picked-up with attendant discomfort, or even pain and damage, to the hand of the worker.
Accordingly, it is common practice for the worker to maintain a piece of cloth which is wrapped around the handle prior to grasping the tool. The cloth, which must be kept within convenient reach, is frequently worn as a bandana. This practice, however, has serious limitations. Most apparent is simply the necessity of keeping the cloth readily available. If the cloth is not wrapped properly, the worker's hand is still exposed to the heated handle of the tool. The cloth can impair proper gripping of the tool and dangling ends present a safety hazard. Indeed the practice is tedious, laborious and time consuming.
In tools having a general pistol type grip, such as found in drills, nail guns and the like, simply wrapping the grip can be exceedingly unsatisfactory. During use, the weight of the tool may cause it to slip in the operators grip, such that the housing above the handle contacts the top of the hand. Besides being heated by solar radiation, this is the portion of a tool most likely to become heated by its operation. Wrapping a cloth about the handle may partially protect the palm of the operators hand, but it will not protect the top part of the hand when it contacts the housing of the tool.
Numerous analogous examples are readily apparent. Exemplary is the technician, professional or amateur, utilizing an implement, such as a screw driver, in an environment having the potential for producing electrical shock. A similar situation involves the handling of cooking vessels whether in a kitchen or outdoors. Further similarity is observable in the use of lawn and garden tools.
Various purported solutions have been improvised and advanced. However, none have proven to be entirely adequate. The use of rags or cloths is lacking for reasons previously set forth. Hot pads and the like are considered to be analogous. Similar devices which are semi-permanently attached, such as by the use of laces, are time consuming to replace and not readily transferable from implement to implement. A primary alternative, gloves, reduce tactile sensitivity and can be uncomfortable.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide improvements in the handling of implements.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved grip or handle cover.
And another object of this invention is to provide a grip cover especially adapted for use where there exists the potential for discomfort or pain being inflicted upon the user of an implement.
Still another objective of the invention is the provision of a grip cover which is easily detachably securable to alternately selected implements.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a grip cover which frictionally engages the handle to which it is attached.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a grip cover which is particularly convenient to attach and remove.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a grip cover which will thermally and electrically insulate the hand of the user from the handle of an implement.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a grip cover which is readily adjustable to accommodate handles of varying girth.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a grip cover that is especially comforting to the hand and easy to use.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a grip cover according to the foregoing which is inexpensively fabricated of conventional material.